onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Abdullah and Jeet
Merge? Since we don't know which of the two characters are Abdullah and Jeet, shouldn't we merge the two for now and give them a picture? 16:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I agree. I wonder where the people who separated the two characters got their sources? WU out - 16:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Abdullah is not him Due to the similarity to Abdullah the Butcher, I can say Abdullah is the three-scars man. Then the image does not corrispond. 19:30, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah because abdullah is a very uncommon name isn't it... you can just take any name and find a resemblance. That's not the case. THIS Abdullah is a wrestler (see the Funk Bros). Also the common feature is the scars on the head, which are not that easy to find on other really-existent characters. And more, the epiteth is the same. No way this is a couple of coincidence and the three evidence (name, scars and epiteth) give us (almost) a fact. However, if this matching does not convince you, WHAT are your evidence about the way you're doing it? 21:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC) None of us have direct evidence, but the other one you sent about Jeet was also wrong since Jet is the actual name (Like the gear second attacks). I think Abdullah is this one since he's wearing a turban. So, "it seems an arab, so the arab name fit" it's more suitable then "it seems a precise person and share with him various features"? If this is the way, then an only one page for both Abdullah and Jet should be the right way. 21:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I guess the latter is best then. I don't understand why are you being stuborrn when clear evidence of them being modelled after real life japenese pro wrestlers. T9H5 (talk) 23:20, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Because you can't change the images that have the name "jet" on them on the Abdullah article? It also needs to be discussed, you can't just change stuff based on your opinion. As I proposed in the section above: We don't know who either are, we have no proof from the chapter. They should be merged into one page. (And if you agree, say so in the section above, not this one). 23:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) That's exactly what I had in mind this morning. No page, or merge. 23:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) To not, the one who started this tlak is correct.Abdullah the Butcher was known for his bald head and horrific scars on his head, and the OP Abdullah has a bald head with the same kind of scars. Tiger Jeet Singh, who by the way is Indian, was known for wearing a turban and bringing a sword to the ring and the OP Jeet has a turban and sword. Logic would dictate that the bald guy is Abdullah and the turban guy Jeet. S.C. Amigo (talk) 00:13, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Logic doesn't matter. We should wait for them to be called by their names. 00:14, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :They have been. It reads Abdullah and Jeet/Jet. In the panel we have scars in the left foreground and turban in the right background. By mere convention, Abdullah is the scarred one and Jeet/Jet, the turbaned. Backing this up is the Japanese Championship wrestlers by identical names and appearances. 00:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC)